


come sail away

by agent_orange



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Birthday Presents, Double Drabble, M/M, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's just excited to be back on the water; he hasn't done this in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come sail away

Brad's birthday gift to Nate is a weekend yacht, rented for one day only. Of course, it comes with comments about how New England WASP it is that Nate's actually a certified charter captain. Nate's just excited to be back on the water; he hasn't done this in years. They buy a pre-made picnic lunch from a deli, and then they're off, Brad having commandeered the GPS system.

"Don't take any wrong turns," Nate says. Brad doesn't even bat an eye.

"The Pacific is far superior for what can loosely be described as 'water activities', he says.

"More sharks out there," Nate counters. "Duck."

Instinctively, Brad does, the boom coming dangerously close to hitting his head. "It's going to be a long day, isn't it?" he asks.

Neither of them say anything for a while, just staring out at the horizon, where the water meets the clear sky. Boston Harbor gets smaller and smaller until all Nate can see is a speck. Brad shifts to Nate's side of the boat to avoid getting clocked in the head, his fingers slipping in between Nate's.


End file.
